


Clown Husbandry: Greek Stiltwalkers

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Series: Caralee's Clown Husbandry [4]
Category: Clown Husbandry
Genre: Clown husbandry - Freeform, Greek Stiltwalker, Research Paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: A scientific paper on Greek Stiltwalkers, by Caralee the Clown Wrangler.
Series: Caralee's Clown Husbandry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907380





	Clown Husbandry: Greek Stiltwalkers

Greek Stiltwalker ( _ alta crus commune ridiculam _ ):

The Greek Stiltwalker originated in Ancient Greece, from a subspecies of the now-extinct Swimming Stiltwalkers breed ( _ communia altum aqua pede mauris _ in particular) which, according to Clown expert Dr. Robert Funnybone, evolved to live on land to avoid predatory animals. 

The Greek Stiltwalker was popular due to its long legs, allowing it to be used as a labour animal in the constructions of collosiums and other tall things. This resulted in the Stiltwalker being a rough and aggressive animal, eager to assert its place in the troupe, and as such, when opinions turned and the majority of Stiltwalkers were chased out of Greece, they thrived in the wild until being rediscovered by Dr. Jacksin Smith in 1894.

In 1912, HONK (Honorable Overseers of New Knowledge (about clowns)) declared Stiltwalkers an endangered breed, and set out attempting to revive it. This failed, and the population is now at what is believed to be an all-time low. Crossbreeds such as the Parade Clown live on, however, and the effort to revive the breed is ongoing.

A Stiltwalker is characterized by its long stilts, believed to be used to escape predators, and aggressive demeanor.

A Stiltwalker’s ideal diet will consist of mainly meat, with occasional forage. They rely for moisture intake heavily on both rainwater and, strangely enough, wine, a feature believed to be leftover from their time in Greece.


End file.
